Making Things Right
by xgemgemzx
Summary: Castle was in a car crash and woke up not remembering the past six months. This means he doesn't remember what the fight he his having with his wife, Kate, is about. Can Castle get his family back together or will his 'one and done' be ex-wife number 3?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Richard Castle woke up to the sound of a continuous steady beeping noise coming from the left of him. He tried to open his eyes but his eye lids were heavy and refused to open. With the strength he could get, he slowly opened his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for his eye to adjust to the bright light of the room.

"Dad?" Castle turned his head to see Alexis sitting in a chair next to the bed he was lying in. It took him a moment to realise that he was in a hospital. "I'll go get the doctor."

As Castle waited for Alexis to come back with the doctor, he thought about how he ended up in a hospital. However the last thing he could remember was going to bed. Another thing he didn't understand was the fact the Kate wasn't by his side.

His thoughts were interrupted when Alexis came back into the room with doctor. "Good to see you're wake, Mr Castle. I'm Dr Harmon and I just have a couple of routine questions I need to ask you." Castle nodded, indicating that it was fine for the doctor to continue. "Mr Castle, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I went to bed." Castle answered.

"Do you remember anything before going to bed?" The doctor asked.

"Ummm…Kate and I went to my book launching party." Castle noticed the way Alexis' head shot in his direction, where was clearly something she was hiding.

"The launch party was six months ago." Alexis informed the doctor.

"SIX MONTHS!" Castle shouted. "Are you telling me, I've been here for the past six months?"

Alexis was about to answer but Dr Harmon spoke, "No, Mr Castle. You were in a car crash last night. You sustained as nasty head injury which accounts for the memory loose. There is a possibility that you memory of the past six months may or may not come back, only time will tell. Don't try to push yourself to remember, it'll just make things worse. Rest for now and if you need anything don't hesitate to press the call button." With the doctor left the room.

Neither of them spoke. The only noise in the room came for Castle's heart monitor. Alexis sat on the chair next to her father's bed staring at her hands. She didn't know what to tell him. A lot had happened in the past couple of months. Part of her was glad he did remember because he had done a lot of stupid things but he was going to have to remember if he had any chance in repairing things between him and Kate. Alexis looked up her father and noticed tears staring to form in the corner of his eyes. Standing up, she sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"Kate wasn't in the car, neither was TJ." TJ is his and Kate's two year old son. Castle let out a sigh of relief. He was glad is family was safe.

Castle could tell that Alexis was still holding back something from him. "Alexis where's Kate?" He placed his hand over the top of hers.

Alexis took a few deep breaths, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to tell her father. "Ok. Kate and you are currently separated." Alexis looked at her father and saw how hurt he was. All he could remember was them happily married and bring up their son together.

"What?Why?" Castle didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was devastated with what Alexis had just told him.

"You and Kate got into a really big fight which caused you to say some horrible things. Kate said some horrible things back then left. She's been living in a hotel and the only way you would let her see TJ was if you were there. That caused another shouting match and she hasn't seen TJ in over two weeks. For the past week though she's been in Florida, Jim's there on business. She left because if this," Alexis pulled out a sonogram picture from her jacket pocket and handed it to him, "You were on the way to the airport when the crash happened. I called Kate and told her about the crash. She came to see you but it was but it was a bit too much for her so she didn't stay long. She's at home with TJ at the moment. You have to fix this Dad. You survived the crash, think of it as your second chance." Alexis held her father's hand tightly.

Castle stared down at the sonogram of his un-born child. He wasn't going to let her go. He was going to fight for her and do whatever it took to get his wife, the love of his life, his best friend back.

* * *

There will be another chapter up tomorrow, hope u enjoyed reading the first chapter.

:D

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi **

**thank you everyone who took the time to write a review. they mean a lot to me and I absolutely love them. So pretty please with a cherry on top R&R.**

**another update will come tomorrow **

**:D **

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Castle had been in hospital for almost a week now and was getting to go home. Kate hadn't come to visit him and wouldn't speak to him on the phone. He had got some memories back, some of which gave him pieces to the puzzle to what happened between him and Kate. Alexis and Martha had come to see him every day and had brought TJ a couple of times.

"Ready to go Dad?" Alexis asked as Castle finished signing the discharge form.

"Yeah. Is Kate still at the loft?" Alexis turned to face her father to answer his question but her face said it all, "She doesn't know I'm being discharge does she?"

Alexis shock her head, "No but it wasn't my idea not to tell her it was Grams. She knew that if we told her you were being discharged, she might find another reason to not talk to you."

Alexis took his bag and lead him out of the hospital. Castle knew that they needed to talk but apart from apologizing he didn't know what do or say.

"How is she?" Castle asked his daughter as they got into her car.

"She keeps sayings she fine but I know she's not." Alexis sighed, "She blames herself for everything that's happened. She broke down last night." Alexis held back the tears as she thought back to how she held Kate as she cried.

"Why? What happened last night?" Castle was concerned about his wife break down.

"TJ's been teething for the past 4 days. Last night, almost every hour, he was up screaming bloody murder. She misses you but she's still angry at you. It just got her last night." Castle placed a comforting hand on her shoulder not wanting to give her a hug since she was driving.

"I don't know how but I'm sure I can win her back with my ruggedly handsome looks." Alexis couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her father's comment.

"I have no doubt in your ability to win Kate Beckett-Castle back." Alexis gave her father a quick glance smiling at him.

***Castle***

The pair entered the apartment quietly knowing there was a possibility Kate had gotten TJ down for a nap so they didn't want to make any noise that could wake up TJ. The loft was completely silent when they walk in. Scanning the room, Castle noticed Kate sleeping on the sofa with TJ asleep on her chest. Castle signalled to Alexis to where Kate was nodding Alexis went and put her father's bag in his bedroom. Castle slowly and quietly made his way over to the sofa. He smiled at his sleeping family. Gently running a hand through TJ's hair, he bent down softy kissing Kate on her forehead. Castle could see how worn out she was it gave him a sinking feeling in his heart. Carefully, not to wake either of them, he picked up TJ. The little boy buried his head into the crock of his father's neck and gripped onto Castle t-shirt with his little hands. Castle placed a blanket over Kate before he headed up stairs to put TJ in his crib. Coming back down stairs he met Alexis in the kitchen.

"There a lasagne in the fridge what just needs heated also no coffee….."

"It makes Kate sick." Castle said interrupting his daughter. He guessed coffee would make Kate sick since Kate was sick when she smelt coffee during her pregnancy with TJ.

"Now I've got to go, I've got school work I need to do." Alexis informed her father.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Pumpkin." Castle hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"No problem Dad."

When Alexis left, Castle went to take a shower. He hoped TJ would at least sleep for the next couple of hours so that Kate could get the sleep she deserved. After Castle had finished in the shower he changed into some comfortable clothing he went back through to the livingroom to check on Kate. She was still fast asleep on the sofa. He smiled at how peaceful she now looked. He noticed that her hands rested stomach where their un-born child was growing.

Castle stood watching her and couldn't help but thing about their second child. He was secretly hoping it would be a girl and that she would be just like Kate. He could see this little girl with curly brown hair, a smile that could light up any room and big bright eyes that shine like the stars in the sky. The only thing he feared was that if his little girl was half as beautiful as her mother then he might have to invest in a gun rather than use his severed head. Turning his attention back to Kate he noticed she was waking up.

As Kate woke up she realised a few things were different from when she fell sleep. One TJ wasn't with her, second she had a blanket over her she could explain the first two things as either of them could have been done by Alexis or Martha however not the third. The third thing was that she knew someone was watching her. Turning her head slightly to where she knew the person was standing. When she saw it was Castle her heart quickened and she felt all of her emotions she was feeling towards him build up. She knew this meant that they were going to have to talk but she wasn't ready. She was exhausted from being up all night with TJ.

"Hi." Castle said to her flash her is famous grin.

That one simple word and Kate was gone. She leaped off the sofa and ran straight to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she buried her head into his shoulder and burst into tears. She kept muttering how sorry she was and how everything was her fault. All Castle could do was hold her tightly and reassure her that she had no reason to apologise and that they were going to get this together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

**here is another chapter and if your lucky you might get another chapter later on tonight if not there will another update tomorrow.**

**please R&R**

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 3

It took a while for Kate to finally stop crying. Once she did she lifted her head to look at him. Their eyes locked as Castle wiped away her tears with his thumb. Tilting his head he softly pressed his lips against her, throwing them into a passionate kiss. Castle pulled Kate closer to him and she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. Breaking their kiss they stood in silence with their foreheads resting against each other's. Castle tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Kate gave him a shy smile back. She felt like a teenager who had just snuck out of her house to meet her boyfriend.

"I've missed you." Kate whispered her voice full of emotions.

"I've missed you too." Castle whispered back. Their moment was cut short by TJ's cries. "I'll go get him." Giving Kate a quick kiss, Castle ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Kate watched him go up the stairs. She bit her thumb nail as she got a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that it would take time but Kate wanted nothing more than putting her and Castle's relationship back together and she had no doubt that he felt the same. Kate watched as Castle came back down the stairs with TJ in his hip. TJ was happily mumbling away to his father which made Kate smile even more.

"Mommy!" TJ cooed when he noticed her. He reached out for her as Castle passed him over.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" TJ nodded his head, "Do your gums still hurt?"

"No." The little boy answered sticking his thumb in his month.

Castle stood behind Kate, wrapping his arms around her. Kate lent back into his embrace resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Kate." Castle whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Rick." Kate replied snuggling more into his embrace.

***Castle***

Castle sat on the sofa waiting for Kate to come back down stairs from putting TJ down for the night. All of their time so far had been around TJ so they had yet to talk. Even though he knew they needed to talk, he really didn't want to spoil the evening. Before joining Castle on the sofa, Kate went to get some ice-cream out of the freezer, one of the many things she craved when she was expecting TJ. Kate joined Castle on the sofa facing him with her legs crossed.

"So" Kate said breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you ever regret leaving your job?" Castle blurted out. He didn't know why he asked that because they had been other it a thousand times.

"We've been over this. No, I couldn't stand being away from TJ and constantly having the fear of not coming home every time I chased a suspect. Do I miss it? Yes but Ryan and Esposito make up for that when they come over for poker nights and I'm always meeting up with Lanie." Kate looked down at her ice-cream. "I know you don't remember much about what happened between use for the past two months but part of me feels like the crash was a blessing in disguise as well as finding out I was pregnant."

"How?" Castle asked wanting to know his wife's reasoning.

"If the crash hadn't happened then you would have made it to Florida. Were we would be having this conversation. With the crash, you can't remember the things you said or the things I said because they were horrible. I know you only said what you said because you were angry and I only said what I said because you hurt me with what you said and I wanted to hurt you back."

"I take it then, you don't want me to get my memory back."

"God that makes me sound so horrible."

Castle moved closer to Kate taking her hands in his. "From what I can remember I was a right jackass and not the man you fell in love with. Ok so I might get my memory back but we'll talk about them if we need to. As long as I know that I'll have you, TJ and the baby I don't care. I can't live without you Kate."

"You've had me since the first time we meet." Kate pulled Castle toward her kissing him passionately.

***Castle***

Kate and Castle lay in bed together. Castle had his left hand on her stomach massaging it with his thumb. Kate couldn't help but smile. She was happy that she was back in Castle's arms. Over the past few months she hated going to sleep in a cold bed were all she could think about was her husband wrapping his arms around her keeping her warm, protecting her.

"What you think about?" Castle asked.

"Us. I've missed this. Just lying in bed, you holding me." Kate answered.

"I've missed this too and I'm never letting go." Castle kissed the back of her neck.

"Well you're going to have to let me go for a moment; I need to go to the toilet." Kate tried to move out of his grasp.

Castle let out a groan and let her go. He watched her walk into the bathroom closing the door behind her. "Hurry up, the bed is getting cold." Castle shouted to her.

"Well I can think of more than one way to warm you back up." Kate stood in the door way in nothing but black lace matching underwear.

"I like you thinking Mrs Castle."

Kate walked back over to the bed swinging her hip. Reaching the bed, Kate climbed on top of him saddling his hip. Leaning down, she captured his lips plunging them into a night of passion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**

**so I managed to write and post another chapter for you all in one day. I love everyones reviews so please keep them coming they mean a lot to me. the review from castlefringereader really made my day since i've never seen the word 'more' so many times in such a small space so thanks.**

**Another update tomorrow**

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 4

Castle stood in his kitchen and was about to start preparing breakfast for Kate and TJ when his phone started to ring. He sighed when he was that it was Gina calling. He had been having such a good time with Kate and TJ over the past couple of day, he wished she could have given him just a couple more before she started badgering him for the next chapter of his new book. Knowing that she would keep calling he pick up the phone.

"RICHARD CASTLE!" Gina shouted through the phone, "GET YOU SORRY ASS DOWN TO MY OFFICE ASAP BEFORE I COME AND FIND YOU AND CASTRATE YOU!" Gina hung up leaving Castle almost deaf in one ear and wondering what the hell he had done.

He had a quick shower knowing that Gina never gave idle threats and the quicker he got this over and done with the quicker he could get back to spending the day with his family.

"Kate, Honey." Castle whispered, shocking her shoulder slightly to wake her. She groaned not happy than she was being woken from her peace dreamland. "Gina called and she wants to talk to me about something urgently at her office. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you." He was sure he heard Kate mumble love you back as he left their bedroom.

Garbing his keys he left the loft. Taking the lift down to the garage he jogged over to his car which was parked next to Kate's. Both of them had SUVs, Kate had convinced Castle to sell his beloved Ferrari when they were expecting TJ saying it wasn't practical to drive a baby around in a fast sports car.

He got to Gina's office within 30 minutes of her calling. He would have gotten there a bit quicker but he got held up by traffic. Gina's assistant led him to a conference room once he had arrived. He wasn't surprised to see Paula in the room but he was surprised to see his lawyer.

"Gina what the hell is going on and why is Philip here?" Castle asked as he entered the room.

"Read this first." Gina handed his a newspaper which was already open at the page she wanted him to read.

Castle's eyes widened at the top of the page, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

***Castle***

Once Castle had left the loft Kate found it hard to get back to sleep. Frustrated she punched her pillow and got out of bed. Making her way through to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and made herself breakfast of fruit and yoghurt. Whilst digging into her breakfast she flipped through the TV channels finding nothing interesting to watch. That was until she reached the E! news channel. She stopped on that channel because there was a photograph of Castle with two models, one hanging off each of his arms. She recognised the photograph because it had been plastered over every newspaper and magazine two months ago.

"_Breaking news." The reporter said, "Richard Castle is going to be a father again but not because his wife is pregnant. Richard Castle famous crime novelist married, former NYPD Detective and his inspiration for Nikki Heat, Katherine Beckett three years ago. The couple have a two year old son, Thomas James 'TJ' Castle. The famous novelist also has another child, Alexis Castle aged 21. The new mommy-to-be is model Missy Stone aged 25. She was photographed coming out of a night club with Mr Castle along with friend and model Sarah Davis. Miss Stone says that she couldn't be any happier with this unexpected news and knows the Richard Castle is going to be a great father to my baby just like he is with his other children."_

Kate pause the TV as she couldn't hear any more of what the reporter had to say. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach. When that picture was first released, Castle had sore to her that they hadn't slept together. She had believed him and now she felt so stupid for believing him. The last thing she was going to do was let him make a foul out her. Storming back into the bed room she changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy top. She then pulled out a duffle bag and started to pack. She didn't really care what she was packing as long as they were comfy. Grabbing some of her toiletries she took out a suit case and headed up stairs to TJ room with it. Scoping the little boy's cloths out of the drawers she dumped them into the suit case. Kate also packed so of his toys and books before she went over to the crib to wake her son up.

"Morning Baby. Let's get you changed." Laying him down into the changing mat was normal a morning battle but with him still half a sleep he was no bother.

It only took Kate a couple of minutes to get her son changed and refill his dipper bag before she headed back down the stairs. She put the suit case and dipper at the door beside her duffel bag. Putting TJ on the ground he sleepily stood next to the bags as Kate went into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar and drink for him. Kate put the things she got from the kitchen in the dipper bag. Throwing the strap of the duffel and dipper strap over her left shoulder and picked TJ up, sitting him on her right hip. Taking the handle of the suit case she left the loft without looking back.

Kate made sure that TJ was secured in his car seat before she put their luggage onto the trunk of the car. Sliding into the driver's seat she took her phone out of her pocket. She saw that she had missed calls from her dad, Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Castle. She also had a reminder appear which told her she had a doctor appointment in 45 minutes. Kate made two quick calls, one to call to Esposito to make it clear to him that Castle wasn't a loud to sweet talk them into tracking her phone or make a missing person report. Esposito agreed to those terms as long as she told someone where she would be, which she agreed to. That's why her second call was to Lanie, she asked Lanie to come over to her father's house with some essentials for her and TJ. Finishing her calls she put her phone on airplane mode so Castle couldn't track her with his app on his phone.

"Right TJ, we are going to see the baby in mommy's tummy then we're going to stay at Grandpa's house, ok." Kate told her son.

"Baby" TJ cried in response, thrusting his breakfast bar in the air causing Kate to laugh at her son's amusement. "Daddy"

"No baby, Daddy isn't coming with us." Kate didn't know how to explain to a two year what was happening and how his life was about to change.

The paparazzi were waiting at the entrance to garage as Kate left. She put her sunglasses on and kept a stern face as the lights of their cameras flashed and shouted for her to give them her comment. Even though it had been almost two years since she had left the force the officers were still loyal to her so they kept the paparazzi from flowing her by stopping them from getting to their vehicle until she was out of sight.

As Kate sat in the doctors' waiting room she could hear the other patients talking about. She tied not to listen and keep her attention on TJ, who sat on the floor playing with a toy car. She was more than relieved to hear the nurse call her name. Picking TJ off the floor, Kate followed the nurse into an exam room where the nurse checked her weight and blood pressure before leaving the room. Kate sat on the exam table with TJ on her lap. She sat stroking his hair as he played with the buttons on his shirt. The doctor gave a soft knock on the door as she entered. Kate looked up at her giving her a small sad smile.

"Hi Kate and is this TJ. My he's such a big boy now." The doctor said with a happy smile on her face.

"TJ can you say Hi to Dr Fields."

TJ look curiously at the new person in the room, "Hi." He said then giggled as he flopped back against Kate's chest.

"Are you excited to see your new baby brother or sister today, TJ?" Dr Fields moved across the room and pick up and chair and put it down next to the exam table.

"Baby." TJ answered then turned to pat his mother's stomach.

"That's right TJ. Now how about you stand on this chair and hold mommy's hand, do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah!" TJ allowed Dr Fields to lift him on to the chair were he stood and took hold of his mommy's hands.

"Now if Mommy would like to lift up your top and unbutton your jeans we can get started." Kate did as the doctor asked as Dr Fields set up the ultra sound. Squirting some gel on Kate's stomach she began to move the wand around to get an image of the baby. "Your baby growing at the right rate and the heart beat looks strong. How you like to hear the heart beat?" Kate nodded trying not to cry. The noise of the baby's heart beat filled the room and Kate let a couple of tears escape. "There's your baby Kate." Dr Fields turned the monitor around so Kate could see the baby.

"Mommy sad?" TJ pouted at his mother's tears.

"No they're happy tears. Mommy's happy because she getting to see the baby that's in my tummy. See TJ." Kate pointed to the monitor.

"Baby?" TJ asked as he looked at the image on the screen.

"Yes TJ, that's the baby in your mommy's tummy." TJ stared at the monitor in amazement. He laid his free hand just about were Dr Fields held the wand. Then he bent and kissed Kate's tummy were his hand was.

"TJ love Baby." He whispered just loud enough for the two adults to hear.

"The baby loves you too TJ." Kate told her son.

Dr Fields gave Kate a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach and allowed to put her top back down and button her jeans before Dr Fields talked to Kate about what was concerning her.

"Kate I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't know what's happening in your personal life because I need you to know that whatever is about to happen between you and Rick, I need you to keep you stress levels down because your blood pressure is already too high for my liking."

"TJ and I are going to be staying at my father's place so I'm hoping we'll get peace there." Kate informed her doctor.

"Good. I want to see you back in about 4 weeks and I want to see your blood pressure down." Dr Fields told Kate.

Whilst leaving the doctors Kate booked an appointment for 4 weeks' time and picked up her sonogram. Kate drove to her father place where Lanie was already waiting for her. Kate got TJ out of the car who the second his feet were firmly on the ground sciurid over to his Auntie Lanie. Kate got their luggage out of the car, she could hear TJ talk about how he got to see the baby. Lanie got the thing Kate asked her to buy out of her truck as she listened to TJ talk. Giving TJ a bag to carry the tree of them headed inside. They took everything into the kitchen and Kate asked TJ if he could go play in the livingroom so she could talk to Lanie. TJ was more than happy to go play with the toys he kept at his grandpa's. Kate turned her attention back to Lanie and could keep her emotions bottled up anymore and burst into tears. Lanie held Kate and allowed her to cry.

***Castle***

Castle was outraged at what he was reading. He may not remember that night but the one thing he wouldn't never do was cheat on Kate.

"Do you want to explain yourself, Rick?" Gina said, she also couldn't believe what she was reading when she first read it that morning.

"I need to call Kate." Castle took out his phone and called Kate but it kept going through to voice mail. He was hoping that she was still asleep or was attending to TJ and not answering his call because she had already found out about this ludicrous story.

"Rick, what do you want us to tell the media?" Paula asked.

"You can tell them that until I have proof that that baby is mine then I'm not calming parental ship of that baby." Rick told them.

"And that's going to go down well with the media. I can just see the headlines tomorrow, Richard Castle refuses to support the mother of his third child." Paula said in a disapproving tone.

"Fourth." Castle muttered not realising he said it loud enough for the rest of the room to hear him.

"What do you mean fourth, Richard?!"Gina shouted.

"Kate's 13 weeks pregnant!" Castle shouted back. "So if you all don't mind I'm going to go home and hopefully talk my wife out of leaving me."

"Rick we need to discuss this." Philip said.

"No we don't because even though I don't remember that night I know for a fact that child isn't mine. Before you ask how I know that is that I may have done stupid things in the past which you can all agree to but the one thing I never done and I mean never, is cheat." Castle stormed out of the conference room and hurried back to his car.

Castle rushed home and almost hit a couple of paparazzi's where he reached the loft. As he parked his car he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw that Kate's car was gone. Jumping out of his car, he ran straight for the stair case knowing the lift would take too long. Tumbling with his keys he managed to let himself into the loft.

"Kate, Kate!" Castle cried at the top of his lungs but got no reply. He continued to shout on her as he ran up the stairs to see if she was in TJ's room. The second he saw the empty drawers he knew she was gone but kept shouting on her hoping, praying that they weren't gone. Running back down stairs he continued to call out her name but was only met with the echo of his voice and silence. Running into their room he notice a photo frame lying in the middle of the bed along with two gold rings that sat on the glass of the frame.

Castle didn't know how long he had been sitting in the edge of the bed with the frame, which had a picture of him and Kate and TJ, on one hand and Kate wedding and engagement ring in the other before he got a text from Kate. He saw that she had sent him a picture of her latest ultrasound. He felt happy but hurt at the same time as he stared at his un-born child. He wished he could have been there with her to hold her hand and hear the baby's heart beat together. It was the message that came with the picture that hurt the most, _"You'll never meet this baby and you'll never see me or TJ again. You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon." _He clenched his fingers around Kate's rings knowing that he was just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

His Family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lanie stood in Jim Beckett's kitchen making lunch for Kate and TJ when Kate came through. Kate stared at her phone tapping the screen as if she had done something that she now wanted to take back.

"Lanie, I think I just did something really stupid." Kate told her friend as she sat at the dinner table.

"Why what did you do?" Kate didn't say anything she just handed her phone over to Lanie. Lanie took the phone and looked at the screen which showed the message she had sent to Castle. "Oh girl, what did you do that for?"

"I don't know." Kate mumbled into her hands.

"Is this what you want?"

"No, I'd never stop him from seeing TJ and the baby. He' a great father and I couldn't take that away from him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

"And the lawyer part?"

"I just well like he's not the man I married he's the guy we first met when he started shadowing me. Sure after the accident I felt like I got my husband back. It's just….. I don't know."

"Ok so think about it. I know this isn't you talking and I know that your hormones aren't helping the situation. Do you want me to do anything?" Lanie reached out and took Kate's hands in hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Could you go check on Rick and tell him he can see TJ but I need some space?" Kate gave Lanie a sad smile.

"Sure. I have the day off tomorrow, how about we have a spa day? We can drop TJ off in the morning and pick him up once we've finished."

"That sounds good. The doctor says I need to get my blood pressure down."

"Good, now I've made lunch for you and TJ so seat eat some lunch and have fun with TJ. I'll go talk to Castle and then I'll come back to check on you."

Lanie gave Kate a hug then went to find TJ so she could give him a hug goodbye before leave for the loft. Kate waited a few moments after Lanie had left to compose herself then called TJ through for his lunch. She knew that ever happened between her and Castle she only wanted what was best for her children and having their father round was defiantly what was best for her children.

***Castle***

Since Castle had received the text from Kate he had some of his memories return and one in particular made him sick to his stomach.

_Flashback _

_Castle stumbled out of the elevator still half drunk from the night before and having one of the worse hang overs he had ever hand. Searching in every pocket to locate his doors keys, finding them in the inside pocket of his jacket. It took him a few attempts to get the key in the key hole to find that the door was already unlocked. Inside the loft he was meet by a very pissed off wife. He knew by the look on her face that his headache wasn't about to get any better. _

"_So are we playing tit for tat now?" Kate stood with her arms crossed poised for an argument with her husband._

"_We'll if the shoe fits." Castle replied._

"_So some random guy in a bar kisses me and you go out partying with two very young attractive models." Kate closed the gap between them._

"_That least you found out the night after not like me how found out a week after it happened because you were called down to the station cause the guy you kissed ended up dead." Castle fired back._

"_If you stayed you would have seen that I pushed him away then Lanie came back over and we left. We then went back to her place alone. I told you all this, the only thing I missed out was that stupid kiss because I didn't remember it."_

"_Well you looked like you were enjoying the kiss from what I saw. I bet you would have ended up in his bed if Lanie hadn't come back over. I bet when you've said you spent the night at Lanie's, you've actually been in some guys' bed. And hey I bet TJ isn't even my son."_

_Whack! Kate slapped Castle hard across the face so hard she left a bright red hand print on the side of his face. _

_End flashback _

Castle could see how hurt she looked when he said that TJ might not be his son. He knew that wasn't true because all you have to was look at the little boy and you knew he was the boys' his father. Castle knew that none of that would have happened if she just admitted that she kissed some else. Yes he would have been pissed but it was only a kiss after all. It was also the fact the Kate had said that she couldn't remember the kiss when she had only had 5 drinks and Castle knew his wife could have almost double that before she couldn't remember the night before.

Even with everything that was said and everything that they had done, Castle knew for a fact the he didn't sleep with that model. It wasn't him. He knew what it felt like to find someone you're in a relationship in bed with another man. Even before Meredith had cheated on him with her director, he never once thought about cheating on one of his girlfriends. It just wasn't him.

Castles thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He didn't care who it was because he didn't was to talk to any right now, he just wanted to be alone. The knocking continued and he continued to ignore it.

"Castle, it's Lanie. Castle I need to talk to you about Kate." Lanie shouted through the door.

"Lanie if you're here to make sure I understood her text then you can leave her text was crystal clear." Castle said opening the door then made his way to the kitchen.

"No that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that she felt horrible after sending you that text." Lanie told him.

"Yeah right."

"Believe what you want Castle. She said she would be able to live with herself if she kept you from the kids. Now I'm also here to tell you that you're going to have TJ tomorrow whilst I take Kate to a spa so get can relax and get her blood pressure down." Castle's head shot up at Lanie's words.

"Why's her blood pressure high? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Castle rattled off.

"Castle breath. They are both fine and healthy. Her blood pressure is high because she doesn't want to believe that you cheated on her and got the model pregnant."

"I wouldn't cheat on her. After two failed marriages I found my one and done in Kate. I love her and I wouldn't do anything that could hurt her." Castle didn't care that he had started to cry again in front of Lanie.

"I know and so does Kate. Just give her some time and some space and she'll come around." Lanie walked over to Castle and allowed her to be his shoulder to cry on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi**

**so I know that it has been ages to update but I've been super busy with work and college so here is the next chapter and from now on I'm going to post a new chapter every monday night.**

**Enjoy **

**x**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kate waited in the car when Lanie took TJ up to the loft through the back entrance of the building. She was slightly hating herself at that moment. Lanie had told her about what had happened when she had gone to check on Castle. Kate knew deep down that Castle would never cheat on her but there was also this nagging feeling she couldn't give ride of. Kate had spent most of the night debating with herself to whether or not she should call him. There had been so many time where her finger hover the call button but never managed to call him. She was hoping that this spa day with would help her decided what would be best for her but not only her, her family.

***Castle***

Lanie knocked on the front door to the loft and waited for Castle to answer it. Castle smiled as he opened the door, happy to see his son. Taking the little boy from Lanie he held TJ on his hip as Lanie dropped the dipper bag on the floor at the side of the door.

"I'll get Kate to call when we are on our way back from the spa." Lanie informed.

"Ok. How is she? I was going to call her last night but I wanted to give her some space to think things over." Castle said rubbing TJ 's back as the toddler babbled to himself.

"She says she fine but I can tell she's not. I can also tell that she didn't sleep must last night. Try not to worry too much about her today, I'll keep an eye on her. I'll see you later Castle."

"Say bye-bye to aunt Lanie, TJ." Castle waved his hand to show TJ what to do.

"Bye aunt Wanie." TJ cried happily and gave her a floppy wave. Smiling and waving back Lanie left them to enjoy their day together.

"So buddy it's just you and me today, what shall we do with ourselves?" Castle asked TJ, closing the front door and heading further into the loft.

***Castle***

Castle stood watching TJ sleeping in his crib. The little boy had managed to tire himself out after running around like crazy for hours on end. They stared their day off doing various puzzles then Castle thought it would be a good idea to introduce his son laser tag. That however wasn't that successful since all TJ wanted to do was run around with his father chasing him. Every time Castle caught TJ, the toddler would squeal with laughter causing Castle to laugh with him.

Castle looked down at his watch realising that Kate would be there to collect TJ anytime soon. Roughly an hour ago he got a call from Kate telling him she would be at the loft in an hour depending to traffic once she and Lanie got back into the city. Castle was quite surprised when he got the call because was a expecting Kate just to text him but what shocked him more was the fact that she said she would pick TJ up. Castle hoped that it would be her to come to the door just so he could see for himself how she was doing and maybe get to talk to her.

Hearing a knock at the door, Castle made is away back down stairs to answer it. He took a deep breath in before opening the door. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Kate standing on the other side of the door. She slowly lifted her head making eye contact and gave him a weak smile. Stepping forward he pulled her into a tight hug, it took Kate a couple of seconds before she returned the hug pulling him closer to him.

"I'm sorry Rick, I'm so sorry." Kate mumbled in to his chest.

"Let's go inside and talk, ok?" Castle said resting his chin on top of her head. Feeling her nod he let go of her and stepped aside to let her into their home.

Castle placed a hand on the small of her back as he followed her over to the sofa. Kate sat down on the sofa and Castle sat down on the coffee table in front of her holding her hands in his. Either on them spoke, Kate didn't know what to say without bursting into tears and Castle wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

"You and TJ aren't coming home are you?" Castle said breaking the silence. Kate looked up at him sheepishly tears on the verge of escaping she shook her head.

"I…I just need some space. I want to believe that you didn't sleep with that women but I…" Kate was unable to finish what she was going to say because was scared that even if she said it aloud even if it was the smallest amount to doubt then she might actually believe Castle had slept with someone else.

"I can't lose you Kate. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you, only getting to see you when it came to our kids. Please Kate, I can't lose you. Your my one and done." Castle moved over to the sofa pulling Kate into his lap, holding her close scared to let go of her. Kate burst into tears knowing she couldn't live without Castle either. "I'm willing to give you the space you need just can you let me help with TJ to ease the stress off you please."

"I won't stop you from seeing TJ, Rick." Kate said quietly playing with the buttons on his shirt with her fingers.

"Where are you staying?" Castle asked to break the silence between them.

"At my dad's." Kate replied.

Again their conversation dropped into silence to be interrupted TJ's calls for him daddy. Kate slipped off Castle's lap back onto the sofa allowing him to go and retrieve TJ from his crib. Kate watch Castle come back down stairs with TJ sitting on his hip. Joining Kate on the sofa, he pulled her close into his side and watched her gently run her fingers through TJ's hair.

"We'll get through this, right Rick?" Kate said never taking her eyes off TJ.

"Always." Rick replied placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
